L'enfer
by Aife
Summary: La mort l'a prise dans ses bras, et Bellatrix est montée aux enfers. Ici pas de plaisir infini, pas d'amour, juste la solitude est la peur. Pas de repos, juste de la torture psychologique. Quand Bellatrix se perd dans les méandres de la mort.


Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Petit résumer :

Bellatrix en enfer ça donne quoi ?

Si vous voulez me faire part de vos avis ou me dire comment améliorer ma fiction n'hésitez pas laissez des reviews, ou envoyez moi des e-mails !

Aife.

Murmure de l'eau qui coule, chant de l'orage qui gronde. Souffle du vent qui ébranle son corps. Elle attend, elle attend à jamais. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit être heureuse, ou avoir peur. Soudain, tout s'arrête, plus rien. Juste du blanc. Juste du vide. Elle se sent enfermée, comme piégée. Une chaise apparaît devant elle. Elle est rouge de sang, qui dégouline les long de ses accoudoirs. Elle a une terrible envie de partir en courant, mais où aller, ici il n'y a pas de barrières, ni de miradors, elle n'est pas enfermée, mais tout ce blanc la rend folle. Elle s'approche du siège et s'y assoit doucement. Elle a un hoquet de surprise, elle sent quelque chose lui couler dessus, elle regarde son corps, elle est nue, totalement nue. Au moment où elle allait crier, une image apparaît devant elle. Les contours sont tout d'abord flous, puis elle devient de plus en plus nette. Devant elle s'aligne une cinquantaine de corps, tous ceux qu'elle a tué, elle comprend maintenant d'où vient le sang sur sa chaise. Elle balbutie des excuses, tente de se relever. Le décor change à nouveau, elle a chaud, puis elle brûle littéralement. Son sang boue, ses entrailles lui font mal. Et d'un coup, elle a froid, elle gèle, son sang se transforme en glaçons. Tout s'arrête. Elle tremble. Elle pleure. Elle souffre. Elle s'avait enfin ce qu'elle avait fait aux autres. Le décor redevient d'un blanc immaculé. Elle halète en se relevant, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui ne soit pas blanc.

Le temps s'écoulait, elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle était là. Cinq minutes ? Une heure ? Deux jours ? Un mois ? Un an ? Elle en devenait folle. Il lui semblait que ses gestes étaient plus lents, comme dans un rêve. Sauf que ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était l'enfer, l'enfer sans flammes sans rien. De quoi vous donnez des frissons dans le dos. Le blanc la rendait claustrophobe, elle se sentait oppressée. Elle hurla, se déchaînant dans ce rien, criant contre ce blanc maudit. Elle s'arrêta, quelque chose avait imperceptiblement changé, elle ignorait quoi. Une odeur la prit au ventre, l'odeur âcre des corps qui brûlent, du sang. Et puis elle le vît, lui, son maître, elle se prosterna promptement, comme une bonne mangemort qu'elle est…qu'elle fut.

« Tu n'ais rien ! »

« Comment maître ? »

« Tu n'existes pas, tu ne comptes pas pour moi »

Elle le regarda, lui son maître, son roi, son empereur, celui qu'elle admirait le plus au monde la rejetait, elle avait mal. Pas mal comme tout à l'heure, c'était plus profond, plus douloureux, comme une plaie oubliée avec laquelle on s'amusait à jouer à nouveau, et de préférence en y enfonçant quelque chose de très pointu.

« Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, tu n'as jamais été qu'un serviteur plus dévoué que les autres, je t'ai obligé, tu étais une servile chose à mon service »

« Mais, mais !! »

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il plus ? Pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas ? Et il ricanait, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il ai jamais fait. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il semblait différent.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon maître »

Elle avait hurlé, c'était son dernier espoir, elle s'y accrochait comme à la vie, sauf qu'elle, elle était morte. Morte. Morte. Ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Si elle était morte, pourquoi la faisait-on souffrir comme ça ? La réponse était tellement invraisemblable qu'elle essayait de l'oublier, de faire comme si elle ne savait pas. Mais pourtant, elle devait le reconnaître, elle était en enfer. C'était pour ça qu'on lui faisait mal, qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le repos qu'elle avait espéré sans vraiment se l'avouer quand elle était en vie. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler ses larmes, mais elle n'y parvint pas, son corps était secoué des sanglots violents, ses joues étaient totalement mouillées. Tout devint noir autour d'elle, plus de blanc aveuglant, mais plus de lumière. Elle ne le voyait plus, elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle était heureuse ou pas qu'il soit partit. Elle l'aimait, c'était sûr, mais la façon dont il lui avait parlé lui avait glacé le sang. Elle s'était habituée à ce qu'il lui crie dessus, mais elle avait toujours été son mangemort préféré. Elle tomba au sol. Toutes ses forces la quittaient. Elle mourait de l'intérieur. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide et jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait de repos. Sans qu'elle y pense, une image s'imposa à elle. Elle, soufflant les bougies de son quatrième anniversaire. Il lui manquait deux dents, mais elle souriait, heureuse. Elle frappa du poing sur le sol. L'enfer n'était pas un lieu, c'était elle. Elle était enfermée dans son esprit. Ses pires craintes y devenaient réalité, ses peurs inavouées prenaient vie. L'ombre et la lumière se fracassait l'une contre l'autre éclatant en milles et uns morceaux, la transperçant de toutes parts, la meurtrissant. Elle gémissait sans s'en rendre compte, torturée par des peurs anciennes et enfouies. Son visage contre ce qui semblait être un sol. Les images défilaient sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre le contenu. Un kaléidoscope de sentiments indéfinis la traversait. Elle hurla, cria, éclata, rugit, glapit. Lui, Lui, Lui. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, se répétant son nom, lui son maître, son empereur, son roi.

Des mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle en soit consciente de leurs significations. Maintenant, il faut la laisser dormir, elle doit encore rester longtemps ici. Regardez, elle s'est endormie, comme un bébé, sa peau toute blanche, comme la neige immaculée. Ses yeux son clos. Ses mains détendues. Sa poitrine ne se lève plus au rythme infernal de la vie. Sa bouche d'un rouge flamboyant ressort sur sa peau blanche, on aurait presque envie de l'embrasser. Mais il faut reculer, tout doucement, chut…

Au revoir Bellatrix.


End file.
